


Irresistible

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Animal trapping, Feral Hux, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hux had never been kissed, Kissing, M/M, Millie is a cock-block, Nexu Millie, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Padawan Ben Solo, Promise, The smut is in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: On a meditative retreat to the planet Cholganna, Ben Solo thwarts a Hunter's attempt to capture a Nexu. Imagine his surprise when he discovers she has a human companion . . .
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. The Wild One

**Author's Note:**

> For @F3v3rDreams and their wonderful Nexu Millie, with loving and devoted Hux, artwork!!
> 
> https://t.co/Xs5IbpLNXe  
> (https://twitter.com/F3v3rDreams/status/1225509989361561607?s=09)

Cholganna was an excellent spot for a meditative retreat. It was dark and cool, comfortable except for after the sudden, heavy rains when it got a little too chilly for Ben's taste. Then the humidity got a bit much for his hair, too. His normally long waves transformed into big round curls that bounced whenever he moved. Especially if he got caught outside in one of the unexpected downpours. Even on his own on this rain forest planet, Ben couldn't help feeling a little vain about his hair. 

But that wasn't what made it ideal. At least in Master Luke's eyes. 

It was perfect for a meditative retreat because it was so Loud. 

The forest animals were noisy, true. Birds singing, smaller animals rustling in the undergrowth, the occasional snarl, call, or scream from something larger. 

But the true volume came from there being So Much Life. 

Ben sat on a branch and tried to clear his mind. Tried to allow himself to float away, become one with the living force all around him. 

But there was just so damn much of it. 

The force literally sang with it. It was loud and vibrant and distracting. He shifted, once again unable to find peace and balance in his meditation. Unable to properly meditate at all. It was worse than being surrounded by all the minds in a town or city. 

At that moment, however, it was something else that had disturbed him. There was something disrupting the normal flows that had been his companion over the last few days. 

There were other visitors to his corner of the forest. 

Ben jumped down from his high branch, landing neatly as he has been taught. He stood and crept quietly over the dead leaves and sticks on the forest floor that should have alerted anyone within a hundred yards to his presence. 

He reached out with his senses, exploring ahead where his eyes and ears could not yet detect movement or sound. 

There were . . . Sentients. Two, no, three of them. He couldn't quite parse what their purpose was. The life was still noisy between him and them, even if the forest had gone strangely quiet. Continuing to move forward Ben concentrated on being undetected. 

Finally, he could see what was causing the unease. There was a large craft in a clearing. It must have landed the night before, if it has been while Ben has been in that section of the woods he certainly would have heard it. 

Two of the sentients were on the ground, outside of the ship. Ben watched them closely, but didn't recognize their species. They were tall, but not bipedal. In fact, they didn't seem to have legs, and their arms were fairly short. They reminded Ben of the short, free-standing columns outside of the school proper. One eye perched atop their heads. 

However, there was no mistaking the armor and equipment that covered their bodies and the ground of the clearing. Hooks, nets, darts and stunners. These were mercenaries or trappers. Hunters of some kind or another. 

Ben wasn't really certain what he was supposed to do, in this situation. Cholganna was Republic aligned, but Ben felt it unlikely the trappers were there to interfere with local politics. As a Jedi learner he had little enough jurisdiction--and as far as the off-worlders, probably none. For all he knew they could have been completely sanctioned and licensed to trap. 

But something told Ben to keep watching. He settled onto a low branch and dropped into a focused, watchful daze. For the first time in days he managed to drown out all the noise assaulting him in the force. It wasn't meditation, exactly, but it allowed him to stay focused in his subject. 

After a while one went to the edge of the clearing and appeared to check on something. Ben looked closer, wishing he had his binocs. But there had been little reason to pack them when he was supposed to be looking inward, and other places where his eyes were not needed to see. From what he could tell, the trappers had put out bait. It was large, so whatever they were hunting was as well, probably. Ben glanced around. He had only seen birds and small mammals and reptiles. He knew there were larger animals in the forest, like Nexu. He wondered if that was what their prey was. 

He didn't have long to wait. There was a vague rustling in the trees across the clearing. Just a few leaves, here and there. Ben would have completely missed it if he hadn't been so focused. Moving his eyes over the tree Ben reached out for more. 

Sure enough, there was a large creature, probably a Nexu from the way it was stalking the bait. It ranged warily from branch to branch, aware of the sentients in the clearing, but drawn by the meat. Ben had to wonder what the bait was that it was so tempting the Nexu would come closer in spite of the obvious danger. 

He glanced at the trappers. They remained at the bottom of the gangway, seeming to be unaware of the creature in the forest, the attention being paid to their bait. 

Still the Nexu, Ben could see enough of it now to be fairly certain, circled the meat. Closer and closer, sniffing then drawing away, clearly unable to resist the temptation. 

At the same moment the giant feline finally pounced, there was an explosion of movement from under the ship. Almost in a blur, the hunters were on the Nexu, one using it's sudden speed and momentum to knock the large, but light creature from it's perch on the bait. 

It landed on the ground and before it could regain it's footing the other hunter was firing the net over it. 

Then they circled their squirming package, obviously discussing the best way the bring it aboard. Deftly, they managed to avoid the stinger-like tail that was still flailing free of the net. One selected a stunner and prepared to aim. 

Ben grimaced at the sight. Most likely, if they were going to kill it they would have already. Nexu were generally trapped and sold as guard animals, or entertainment as fighters. Having just watched the large feline stalk gracefully from high in the treetops above made Ben feel sorry for it. Sorry to see it ripped from it's natural, free, habitat and sent to be a servant, or to fight at another's pleasure. 

Ben knew that Jedi were not supposed to interfere. The Nexu was not technically a sentient, the Republic protections only extended to it as a natural resource. 

He was just beginning to wonder if protecting the Nexu from being removed from its natural habitat would be the same as stopping an alien species from moving in and destroying say, a local crop. He doubted Master Luke would agree. 

Then he felt it. 

Still in his half-trance Ben got a clear vision of a humanoid, a young man. He squinted in concentration. Oddly, the vision seemed to be coming from the Nexu. Ben also felt it's desperation as the creature tried to free itself. 

Ben couldn't sit and watch any longer. As the hunter raised the stunner and took aim, Ben raised a hand. 

At the same time that the stunner misfired, two of the anchors on the net came loose. With just a little, frantic wiggling the Nexu managed to get to it's feet, throwing the net off itself and, with a little help, over the hunters. 

Ben blinked back to himself fully, but the giant Nexu was gone. 

Not waiting to watch the trappers disentangle themselves from their own net, Ben slipped down from the tree and crept back towards his own shuttle. 

He got caught in a downpour, breaking into a run. He was already soaked, but running through the forest felt freeing, and by the time he reached the shuttle his mood was light. 

He knew he would have to admit his interference, the next time he spoke to Master Luke. He tried to decide how the confession would be received. Would Luke be disappointed? Ben wanted to think that his Uncle would understand the compulsion to compassion. But he was such a stickler for the rules, so mired in his philosophies, Ben had a hard time imagining it. 

Finally reaching the little shuttle Ben stood on the gangway for a long time, watching the hard rain pelting the large-leafed trees surrounding his clearing. The cool, damp air finally drove him in. 

He emerged from his bedroom in dry clothes, a towel draped around his neck to catch the drips from his long hair. The reconstituted meal was far different from the fresh foods he was used to eating at the Jedi school, but the novelty hadn't quite worn off yet. 

It was his first solo meditative trip. At twenty he felt he had been ready for a some time, but Master Luke had held him off for years. It was finally, and only reluctantly that he had allowed him to go. Luke had picked Cholganna. Ben got the impression he felt there was only so much trouble he could cause there. He wondered if he told Luke what had happened if he would make him return early. Perhaps he would wait until he returned to share that. As long as he told, it didn't matter when, did it?

After he had eaten he went back out. The storms were always hard and quick, gone swiftly with only a steamy coolness as evidence of them at all. With a shiver Ben wrapped himself tighter in his robes, closing his eyes and reaching out.

As usual, there was a distracting amount of life and energy. But now that Ben had a particular force signature to search for he found it easier to filter out the static. He found the Nexu from earlier, but he wasn't accustomed to non-sentient minds. The thoughts were difficult to parse, meaning was nonsensical, although he caught a glimpse of a red-headed figure. He couldn't tell if it was the man he had seen before. The images changed sharply and quickly, and it dawned on Ben the Nexu was asleep. 

He disengaged his mind and returned to himself. The damp air had chilled him down to his bones, even through the heavy robes. He retreated back into the shuttle, shutting himself in for the night. 

*** **

Over the next day and a half Ben found himself tracking the Nexu. He was in its mind as it stalked and pounced on one of the scaly birds that fluttered constantly in the trees overhead. He did not pull away quickly to keep the taste of blood out of his mouth. He awoke from his meditation and couldn't help trying to spit it out, even though there wasn't actually anything there. 

*** **

Ben sat very still in his meditation. He wasn't very deep; he was aware of his body and where he was. 

He was very aware of the Nexu, stalking him nearbye.

He kept his breathing even, his heart rate steady, following the approaching predator. She was in the trees, as she had been the day she had been trapped. She moved stealthily and steadily from branch to branch. Ben was aware she could drop down on him whenever she wanted. Still he waited quietly. 

He sensed more than heard her land on the ground in front of him, her furred and padded paws designed for silence. He was aware enough of her presence to feel her flexing and retracting her claws. 

Finally, Ben opened his eyes. 

She was crouched directly in front of him, brown fur the same color as the ground beneath them, her four eyes glued to him. Her elliptical mouth was full of rows of long, jagged and uneven teeth; clearly designed for ripping apart her prey. Her quills rippled and her tail switched back and forth. Ben wondered vaguely if he could be fast enough to stop her if she sprang. 

But her attention was split. Reaching out a little Ben followed the thread of her mind: part was trained completely on him but the rest . . . Ben shifted his focus in the force just slightly. The red haired man was nearby. 

Returning to the Nexu in front of him, Ben spoke very quietly, very soothingly, lacing his words heavily with compulsion. He had no idea if it would work on the Nexu, or not. 

"I'm not a threat to you, nor am I a meal. You know that you can relax with me, lay down in the sun. Maybe take a nap." His voice hardly got over a whisper. He continued controlling his breathing and heart rate as he waited. 

The Nexu had cocked her head as he had begun to speak, never seeming alarmed. She stood stock still in that attitude until after he quieted. Finally, she stood up out of her crouch, turned three times in a circle, and laid down across the small clearing from Ben. She didn't go to sleep, but lay looking back into the forest, tail still twitching. 

They sat quietly for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, Ben's eye was drawn upwards, to where the foliage moved again. Then a figure dropped down, and Ben was then staring at the red haired man. 

He was pale, with hair a brighter shade than it had even seemed in his visions. His beard was the same color, but with streaks of blonde. He crouched warily, looking at Ben in much the same way as the Nexu had. He found it just a little disconcerting. 

"What have you done to Millie?" The man asked in clear Basic. 

"Millie?" Ben followed the man's gaze to the Nexu, now watching them closely. "Nothing. Mostly just suggested she not make a meal out of me."

The man stared at him, like he was trying to decide something. He was still crouched, a ragged cutting instrument (Ben wouldn't exactly call it a knife) held in one hand. He was wary but didn't look quite ready to spring. "She doesn't like strangers. She usually does eat them." He looked Ben up and down. Ben felt an involuntary shiver go through him; like the man was thinking of eating him since Millie hadn't. 

"I saved her from trappers." Ben blurted out, not knowing what else to do. "The other day." He added lamely. 

The man tipped his head, looking confused. "What? What trappers?"

Motioning in the vague direction of where they had been, Ben answered "in the big clearing. They had put bait out, she went straight to it. They threw a net over her and were getting ready to stun her."

The man straightened, took a protective step back towards Millie. She lifted her head, eyes trained on him. Her barbed tail swayed and flicked. "They lace the bait." He growled, a hand reaching out to the Nexu, placing it on the top of her head, rubbing under the barbs. He was gentle but he looked angry. "It's some kind of Dangian herb, but the Nexu can't resist it. They'll go to it even if there's danger."

"That's exactly what happened. I wondered why she did, she certainly didn't seem to be starving."

A slight smile softened the man's face, and he pressed his fingers in between the barbs, rubbing harder. A deep, satisfied rumbling emanated from somewhere deep in the Nexu's chest. "Oh no, Millie is an excellent hunter. Aren't you, beautiful?"

Ben was smiling at the affectionate, if extremely odd, scene when suddenly the man's eyes, blue or gray, he couldn't really tell, were back on him like lasers. "And how exactly did you save her?"

Ben blinked. "Oh, uh. I caused the stunner to misfire."

"Oh?" There was a sudden interest in his voice. "Are you some kind of technical genius?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Uh, it was more like this." Ben raised his hand towards the man's knife. 

His eyes widened and his grip tightened as the knife seemed to rise and push towards Ben. "Stop that!" He yelled, alarmed. Millie sat up, suddenly fully awake and prepared to pounce. 

Ben released the knife and dropped his hand back into his lap. He tried to appear as innocuous as he could. 

The man, now crouched again beside Millie, spoke suspiciously. "You're one of those Jedi." His tone was accusatory. 

"Yes." Ben said simply. "What do you know of us?"

Squinting, the man eyed him carefully. "Not much. I hear you're a cult, risen to challenge and overthrow the Empire. I thought you were all dead."

Ben smiled. He took a moment to calm himself in the face of two predators. He hadn't even been certain he could take Millie alone, much less them both. "The Jedi long predated the Empire, though we did fight against them."

"A Jedi killed the Emperor!" He waved his knife to accent his words. Ben thought it odd he seemed upset by the idea. 

His voice was smooth and calm when he answered. "A Sith killed the Emperor. And while many of the Jedi were killed in the war, and after, force-sensitive sentients are always being born." He shifted, slowly and carefully. "I just happen to be one of them."

The man relaxed, just a little, but still regarded him suspiciously. "And you used it to help Millie." He stated. 

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ben felt a great deal rested on how he answered. "They were going to take her from her home, her life. From you. She thought about you." The red head glanced at Millie, who had relaxed enough to sit back on her haunches. "I know what they trap Nexu for. I pitied her being taken into that life."

Lowering his knife, the man placed his hand back on Millie's head. Softly he spoke, "she's worth more because they want to breed her." He sighed deeply. "I would have been lost without her." He leaned and pressed his nose behind her jaw. 

"I didn't realize she was someone's pet. I only saw an image . . ."

He turned and frowned, buried his hand deeper into Millie's ruff. "She's not a pet." He sniffed. "That implies someone could actually own her. She's a wild animal that comes and goes as she pleases. It's her choice to return." He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment and his ire diminished. "We're companions." He finally concluded. 

Ben nodded and sat quietly. 

Finally the man straightened and looked at Ben. "Thank you. We'll leave you to your . . ."

Ben found himself blurting out again, "my name's Ben."

There was a long pause. "Hux."

Ben nodded. "I haven't seen any villages nearbye. Where do you live?"

Looking suspicious again, Hux eyed him for a moment. "In the forest. I don't go into the villages very often. No reason to, except for information. They have nothing I need."

"Ah." Said Ben, at a loss for what to say next. 

"Why are you here, Jedi?"

"The forest is supposed to be a peaceful place to meditate."

Hux cocked a red brow. "Supposed to be?"

Ben winced. "It's so loud. It's very distracting."

Hux looked around them. "The forest is rather quiet right now. But if you're supposed to be meditating perhaps you should go somewhere you're less likely to get eaten?" He almost smiled. 

"Perhaps." Agreed Ben. "But the noise isn't just sound. I can hear that the forest is filled with life. It's amplified through the force." Hux looked doubtful, so Ben added "it's more that I can sense it being there, all of it, rather than hear it."

Shaking his head Hux started to turn. "Glad I'm not you then. I enjoy sleeping at night." He stepped back towards the trees. 

"Wait," Ben blurted, yet again. "Will I talk to you again?"

Hux stopped, but only turned his profile to Ben. After a pause he said "we'll see."

*** **

Ben did see Hux again. He awoke from his meditation the next day to Hux sitting directly across from him in the clearing. 

Hux shook his head as Ben looked at him. "It's amazing you've survived here this long. A whole herd of banthas could have come through here and you would have been crushed. Not too smart a thing to do. Ben." He rolled that off his tongue like he was tasting it.

Ben liked the way his name sounded in Hux's mouth. "I'm not completely unaware. The force would alert me if my body was in danger."

Clicking his tongue, Hux shook his head. "Seems risky relying on some mystical power to watch your back. I don't trust anyone that much."

"Except Millie."

"Well, of course." Hux seemed surprised that needed to be clarified. 

Ben had wondered over Hux all evening and until his meditation. "How did you come to be here? And how did you and Millie become . . . Companions?"

Looking less than pleased at the first question, Hux visibly softened when Millie was mentioned. "You may have saved Millie, but Millie saved me." Then he was quiet so long Ben wasn't certain he was actually going to answer his question. But he was capable of being patient. Regardless of what Master Luke thought.

Finally, "I was traveling with my Father, and others. He left me here. Millie was just a juvenile, but I eventually won her over." He looked back over his shoulder and a branch above them shook. Then Millie was on the ground next to him. He smoothed her barbs. "Mostly by bribing you with food." His smile was indulgent but Ben's brain had frozen on his first sentence. 

"Your father, he left you? How old were you?"

"Ten." Hux said distractedly as he continued stroking Millie. She settled against him, wrapping herself around his seated form. 

"How long have you been here for? Have you ever left?"

Hux looked up at him, brows furrowed. "I don't know how long. There are no seasons here to keep track. I kept a count of days for a long time, but that was so long ago." He looked around. "The only ships around are hunters, and we avoid those."

Ben sat thoughtful for a moment. Then he said, "It's 25 ABY."

Hux looked blank for a moment, then shock spread over his face. "25 . . .25? Are you certain?"

Ben nodded. 

"I've been here for 15 years?"

Ben didn't bother to nod. He watched Hux. 

Running a hand over his face, Hux turned to Millie. She seemed to sense his distress, raised her head to his and wrapped herself around him more tightly. He pressed his face into her neck and slid his hands into her fur. Ben could hear him murmuring to her, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He didn't try. 

Ben had no idea what to do or say, so he stayed quiet. 

Finally Hux sat back up. "Well," he cleared his throat, "I suppose that makes me 25 now. How old are you, Ben?"

"Twenty."

Hux tried a smile. "I thought we were the same age. It turns out, you're just a baby."

Ben smiled at his joke, still watching him. "Your father really left you?" His father was hardly reliable, but he always came back. Eventually.

Nodding, Hux stroked Millie's back. The strange rumbling filled the clearing again. "We had been traveling, for years. I don't know why we stopped, here of all places. But my father walked me out into the woods, and told me not to come back to the ship."

It was Ben's turn to be shocked. "He just, abandoned you? Where there was nothing?"

"M'hmmm." Hux answered, paying more attention to scratching Millie's now upturned belly. "Did me a favor, really."

The gasp was involuntary, but Ben could do nothing to curb it. Hux didn't seem to notice. "There was a woman, she was in charge, named Rae. She didn't like that my father beat me. She told me that I didn't have to be afraid of him anymore, and that she took care of him." He turned his eyes, they were gray in the light, this time. "I think she hit him, because when my father brought me out here, he had bruises on his face. I don't know why they were fighting over me, but he said that if I wasn't on his side there was no point in my being on the ship at all. And he left." Millie nudged his hand, that had slowed on her belly. "I'm glad he did."

Ben thought about what Hux had said, finally managing to see past the shocking parts. A few pieces clicked together. "You were an Imperial. Your father was, at least." It explained why he thought the Jedi had killed the Emperor, the years on ships. 

Hux gave a disinterested nod. "Yes, but I was so tired of running, of living on ships and never staying anywhere for long. We had done nothing wrong, but we were always afraid of being found. And we were always so hungry. I'm never hungry here. And I have Millie."

Ben looked around the forest. "How did you survive? You were only a child."

Hux gave him an odd look, patted Millie's belly and turned fully to Ben. "We were taught how to survive. That's all we did. Survive and fight." He looked up at the overhanging trees and vines. Ben could see afternoon clouds starting to gather. "All the things I needed to live were here. Once I found Millie." He added as she stood and stretched her back. She was so long she filled the clearing. She gave a huge, toothy yawn, her mouth seeming to split her head in half. 

Ben looked up at the sky again. "There's a storm coming. Did you want to shelter in my shuttle?"

Hux looked at him for a moment. "No." Just as Ben felt disappointment fill his chest Hux added, "but I'll see you tomorrow." Then he rose and followed Millie into the forest. 

*** **


	2. Alternate Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds himself fascinated with his new acquaintances, Millie and Hux. Mostly Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @F3v3rDreams and their wonderful Nexu Millie, with loving and devoted Hux, artwork!!
> 
> https://t.co/Xs5IbpLNXe  
> (https://twitter.com/F3v3rDreams/status/1225509989361561607?s=09)

*** **

Ben hadn't bothered to meditate the following evening: his head was full of Hux. At ten, Ben had been mischievous, and troublesome, with just enough charm to balance his smart mouth. His main concern had been not causing so much trouble that his mother had to be recalled from the Senate to deal with him. For the most part, C3-P0 had not wanted a black mark on his reputation, so he had only called for help when Ben had truly gotten out of control. The time there was a hole in the apartment wall, looking into the neighbor's was one. 

When his father had been around he had just let him run wild, then blamed the force when things went badly. 

But food, shelter, protection, those were things he had never wanted for. They were a given in his life and, while he understood there were those without, Hux's predicament overshadowed any examples he could bring to mind. 

What kind of training had a ten year old been given that had prepared him for just that situation? That didn't even bear thinking. And yet, Ben found himself thinking a lot. 

He still wasn't attempting to meditate when Hux showed up the next day, Millie trailing behind him. He grinned when he saw Ben, slumping down on the ground next to him this time. "You're awake today. You can learn." Millie approached, putting her giant nose against Ben's hands and sniffing delicately. Then she moved to his chest and, with more intent and Ben trying to twist away, his face. Hux reached out and loudly patted her shoulder. "Come here Millie." 

She pressed her face into Hux's chest and let him scratch under her barbs again. Her dangerously sharp tail swayed back and forth, occasionally brushing against low hanging branches. 

"You just think Ben smells good, don't you?"

Ben felt a blush creep over his cheeks. "What do I smell like?"

Hux looked at him and laughed. "Food."

"Oh." Ben looked at his hands for a moment, then stole a glance at Hux. He was still looking at him, smiling while he continued scratching at Millie. This time his eyes seemed a lighter shade of blue. 

Millie interrupted by nudging her massive, broad head under his chin. "Yes darling, I'm scratching you, just like you like. I haven't stopped." Hux turned his attention to her, as she wanted and it dawned on Ben he was competing for Hux's attention with the Nexu.

Not wanting to think about that too hard, he instead said "what do you do with your time?"

Hux patted Millie's neck. "What do you mean?"

Not quite certain, Ben was silent for a moment. "I know you have to feed yourself, and keep a shelter. But, you seem too intelligent for only that to fulfill you. What else do you do?" His cheeks burned, thinking Hux would laugh at him. 

But instead he got an answer. "I like to build things. Useful things. Sometimes I do design fanciful creations that I know I can't make work, not here. But I find them beautiful. Other times I'll make something, and eventually I'll manage to get enough parts from the villages to actually make them work."

There was a long silence, Ben looked up and Hux was watching him. Finally, he said "would you like to come see?" There was a hint of doubt on Hux's face, but Ben wasn't certain if it was nervousness showing off his creations, or reticence at having invited a stranger to his home. He wondered if any others had been there. 

"Yes. I would like that very much."

"Good," he stood and Millie snuffled against his hand. "We'll be able to wait out the rain there."

Ben stood and followed him into the woods. He could hear Hux just ahead, talking to Millie. It was odd to just be given another's thoughts, he usually had to actively keep from listening in. But Hux spoke freely, if rather in a stream of consciousness. 

"Yes, Millie, we're going home. It will be all right if Ben sees it. He helped you, so I suppose we can trust him. At least that far." Then he turned and grinned back at Ben. "If not, you can still eat him."

Ben's smile turned into another blush as Hux's gaze turned dark again, as though he was still considering doing it himself. 

They walked for a long time, but it was clear when they were getting close. Ben caught sight of a structure up ahead, but it wasn't a house. 

"Oh," Ben said, circling the object. It was made of wood and the pieces had been neatly fitted together. The whole thing had been smoothed and covered with some sort of protective, clear finish. Hux ran a hand over it. "It's sap."

"It's a ship." Answered Ben. It was, though a very small, wooden one. 

Hux scowled, "it's a rendition of one. I built this not long after I got here. Once I had shelter and a regular food supply. It gave me a place to go that wasn't where I lived all the time. Made me feel like I was escaping somewhere."

"You were just a kid when you made this? How?"

Hux started walking again and Ben followed. "I told you, we were taught skills. We were expected to know how to survive, but we were taught other things as well. I always enjoyed my engineering classes."

"But you needed tools to do that, especially as well as that was done."

Hux glanced at him like he disagreed with his statement, but he said "I had my pack when my father brought me out here. There was a little food, and tools. I wasn't just some helpless child."

"No. Obviously not." Ben didn't want to think about how things would have ended for him in the same circumstances. 

Another structure came into view: this one had moving parts, and a splashing sound met their ears. Ben stopped and looked up at it. It was tall, and encased in wood, but the top was open and Ben could see gears turning. 

Hux pointed at the gears. "It's a water powered generator. Every afternoon when it rains the reservoirs fill and keeps it moving. The water is transferred around inside, which in turn continues the motions that are needed to keep the water moving. I did build in a low-powered back up, for when it loses momentum. It's not a perpetual motion machine, but it does create its own power to keep itself going." He smoothed a hand over the wood. "I had to build a wall, some," he turned and glared at Millie, "kept trying to drink out of it."

They didn't have to go much farther before Hux stopped and looked up. Ben followed his gaze and saw a small building built around the branches and trunk of the tree. Hux and Millie's home. 

"How old were you when you built this?" Ben asked, the wonder clear in his voice. 

Hux looked proud, but answered evenly. "My original shelter was over there," he motioned to a nearby tree, where the remnants of a small building lay. "But it quickly became clear I would be safer off the ground. It took a while to get the logistics right, and I'm still tinkering with it." There was a rope ladder, and Hux started climbing up. Ben noted all the lower branches had been removed, so it would be difficult to reach the shelter if the ladder was pulled up. He followed Hux. Millie scaled the tree quickly and disappeared inside ahead of them.

Inside was small, but not cramped. There was a small kitchen area, with what Ben imagined to be a stove top. It was cobbled together with what looked like various ship parts. Next to it was a basin with a pipe and a joint that could only be a sink. Ben looked up, assuming there was some kind of rainwater collection system on the roof. 

Hux had a bunk built into the wall, which freed the floor space. Millie curled up underneath it, tucking her nose under her tail. Hux looked fondly at her, then turned to Ben. "I'm afraid I didn't bother with chairs. I'm usually on the floor with Millie." He motioned to the floor and waited while Ben sat. 

"I'm on the floor a lot too. Mostly to meditate."

Hux sat and they both looked up as rain started pelting the roof. "Just in time." Hux remarked. 

Ben glanced around. The floor was obviously Hux's workspace. It was scattered with various pieces of electronics and parts fashioned from wood and found metal. A small box hummed in the corner. Hux noted Ben's interest in it. "That's where the power is collected that my water machine makes. I haven't bothered trying to light the house, I save it all for making and powering my projects."

Indeed, the rest of the space was filled with odd objects and tools, most of which Ben could only guess the purposes of. "What's that?" He pointed to another box. 

Hux reached for it, held it up for Ben to see. The case was made of wood, but a crackling sound came from inside when Hux attached it to the energy collector. He set it down so Ben could see the dials on the side, then opened the top. He twisted a few of the dials, listening intently. 

After a moment, a voice filled the room. "Sector 33259, this is badge number 30998, requesting permission to dock."

There was a moment of static. "Permission granted 30998. Proceed to bay 6. Please do not deviate this time, Adfrug." The voice sounded resigned. 

Hux grinned. "Sometimes Adfrug decides he likes landing elsewhere. I think he drinks; he's very entertaining." He switched off the box and set it back on the floor, pulling the power plug loose. 

Ben looked at him incredulously. "That's amazing Hux. Can you call out on that?"

Looking around, Hux shrugged. "Maybe, I probably have the parts. If I wanted to."

"But you could leave here!"

Hux raised an eyebrow. "What would be the point in that? Where would I go? Try and reconnect with my father?" He snorted. "I've been out there. I've got no credits, no destination. Here may not be your idea of wonderful, you probably live somewhere with lots of shiny luxuries," his voice was factual, not bitter, "but this place is well enough for me. I've certainly been stuck in worse." He glanced over at Millie. "It's the right place for her."

Ben could see his point. He hummed, then said "I understand. I don't live in a place much different from this. I live at the Jedi school, we heat with wood we cut ourselves. Although there is power and the droids cook for us."

Hux scowled. "I thought Jedi all lived on Coruscant, in the wasteful luxury beneath the Senate."

Huffing a laugh Ben picked up a half-finished electronics board. "Jedi haven't lived on Coruscant since the Clone War. The Emperor ordered them all killed, and those left scattered throughout the galaxy. My Uncle . . . My Master is the first Jedi in a generation. He started the school for force sensitives that wished to learn to control their powers."

"I thought the Jedi controlled the Republic, whispering in the Chancellor's ear and controlling from the shadows."

Ben frowned. "What were the Imperials teaching you? The Emporer was the Chancellor. He controlled the Senate. The Jedi were the peacekeepers, they served the Senate, but were not controlled by them."

"The Jedi were war-mongers." Hux insisted. 

"They fought, but only to defend the Republic from the Separatists. And that was when even my mother and uncle were babies. There are no Jedi on Coruscant."

Seeming slightly mollified, Hux sniffed. "The Republic is still a wasteful and inefficient form of government." He scratched his beard as an awkward silence hung between them. Suddenly Hux said bruskly "show me."

"Show you? What?"

"Your power. You tried to take my knife, and it sounded like you could communicate with Millie. What else can you do?" His eyes held a challenge. 

Hackles still up from their disagreement, Ben held his gaze. Without taking his eyes from Hux's, he held out a hand and called a nearby object to his hand. He watched Hux's eyes widen. "Do something else." But his voice was breathier than it had been.

Ben held out his hand and the gray and white crystallized rock Hux was using to prop the door rose from the floor. He watched Hux's face as he spun it, turning it back and forth, then neatly set it back on the floor. 

Hux turned back to him, excitement clear on his face. "Can you see my mind as well? Like Millie's?"

"Yes, but only if you want me to. Or if you're too loud and I don't block it out."

"Don't block it out." Hux said, and closed his eyes. 

Ben relaxed, focusing on Hux. He didn't reach out, only opened his mind. 

/can you hear me?/

"Yes." Breathed Ben. He could hear him, and feel how his heart was pounding, the sound filling his ears. 

/come closer/

/I don't have to/ Ben thought back, just to see the surprise on Hux's face. But Ben moved until his knees were brushing his. Hux smiled, put his hands on Ben's legs. 

/do you talk to people like this often?/

/no. I get in trouble for being in other people's minds/

/even like this? You're not doing anything wrong/

/it's not allowed. And not all Jedi can do this. I'm the only one at the school who can control it/

/what else can you do? Besides talk. Can you make people see things/

Ben pushed an image into Hux's mind. He gasped and Ben could feel the awe mixing with the anger. It was an image of Millie being trapped. 

/show me again/ 

Ben did, he could feel Hux studying it. 

/I don't recognize them, but I'll know them if they come back. I'll make it unlikely they will return/ 

Ben felt a little shiver go through him at the animosity Hux was radiating. Somehow, he didn't doubt Hux would make them feel unwelcome. Most likely, something worse. 

"Ben."

He realized Hux had opened his eyes and was speaking out loud. Hux's hands were still on his thighs, and they were both leaning in. He felt the heat from Hux's hands sinking into his chilled skin. The rain was beginning to taper off outside the open door. 

Hux licked his lips as his eyes wandered over Ben's face. 

Ben drank in the attention Hux was giving him, absolutely determined not to mention the Jedi were supposed to be celibate. 

He closed his eyes and sighed as Hux leaned on his hands, pressing them further up on Ben's thighs, and brushed his nose under Ben's jaw. He could feel Hux exhaling against his skin. 

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, he allowed Hux to feel it too. Hux froze. 

"Is that you?"

"Yes, but it's what you're doing to me." He sounded like he had been running, his chest moving rapidly. He met Hux's eye as he pulled back to look at him. Hux was smiling ferally, the same look he had given him before. Like Ben was prey.

"Good." He leaned back in and nuzzled behind Ben's ear. His beard was prickly against the sensitive skin. 

"Have you . . ." Ben started, then his voice caught in his throat. 

"Yes." Hux breathed against his skin. "There are a few men in the villages that think as I do. But not often. You?"

"Only a few times."

"Good." Said Hux again, and Ben shivered. Hux's hands moved up, teasing his groin and instead going to his waist. 

Ben's breathing hitched and he turned his head, taking Hux's earlobe into his mouth. 

Hux jerked in surprise but didn't pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing your ear?"

"Kissing?"

"Um, yeah? Using your mouth?"

"What do you do with your mouth?"

Ben pulled back. "You've never kissed before?"

Hux looked puzzled. "No. That's not something they do here. I've never . . . Heard of it done."

Ben leaned in. "Will you let me? I'm not very practiced, but I suppose you won't know the difference."

He grinned as Hux laughed softly. "I suppose not. You may." Hux simply watched him move in, not knowing exactly what was going to happen, or what his part was. 

Ben brushed his lips over Hux's. He felt Hux tense, so he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, then pulled away. Hux was still watching him. 

"Was that all?"

Ben grinned. "No, that was just a basic kiss. Some cultures use that as a greeting or farewell."

"That's not at all what I had in mind." Hux looked less than impressed. 

"Don't worry. There's more." Ben kissed him again. After a moment he felt Hux's lips begin to move against his. He let him acclimate, then swiped his tongue over his mouth. When Hux gasped he took the opportunity to push just past his teeth and drag his tongue over the back of them on his way out.

"Oh." Hux said this time when Ben pulled away. He gave a shiver and his eyes were wide. 

"Did you like that?"

Hux leaned back in and instead said "what else can you do with your mouth?"

Smiling, Ben kissed him again, then moved to mouth his throat, working down to the open neck of his shirt, licking over his bare clavicle. He tugged at Hux's shirt. Hux reached up and pulled it over his head. Balancing himself with his hands around Hux's waist, Ben lowered his mouth to one nipple, already peaked in the chilled air. 

"Oh!" Gasped Hux, his hands grasping Ben's arms. He pushed towards Ben, greedily. "Oh, yes." He barely breathed out. Ben moved to the other and Hux groaned. The sound went straight to Ben's dick. 

Then he heard a sound from a few feet away and remembered they weren't alone. He pulled back abruptly. Hux looked at him in confusion, dazed. "What's wrong?"

Ben motioned to Millie. "Millie's here."

Still looking confused, Hux turned towards her. "Yes. So?"

Ben gaped at him. "I'm not doing this in front of her!"

Hux laughed. "Why not? She's half asleep, she doesn't care. It's never been a problem before." He turned again. "If it makes you feel better we could get on the bed."

Ben was embarrassed that Hux probably thought he was prudish, but he couldn't move past the idea. "She would still be in the room . . ."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not asking her to leave just so we can do this."

Ben perked up. "We could go back to my shuttle."

Looking out the door Hux said, "I have a better idea. Follow me."

It had stopped raining and the air was chilly. Ben's erection had flagged, but the arousal still sung through his blood. His skin felt oversensitive, and he could feel every fiber of the rope digging into his hands as he climbed down. 

He caught Hux watching him, mostly staring at his ass as he dropped the last bit to the ground. Then he turned and led them through the forest. 

They reached a grove of trees with long thick branches that dangled and swayed, even though the air was barely moving. Vines grew amongst the trees, intermingling with the branches, creating a canopy that was dark in the sunless afternoon. 

"Come on then." Said Hux, and disappeared amongst the branches. Ben hesitated, then followed. 

At least, he tried to. He couldn't see anything, just the branches and vines that seemed to block his path. He continued to push his way through, wondering if he was going in circles. 

/this way/ 

Ben reached out and found Hux, changing direction and soon finding himself free of the clinging branches. Hux waited for him, standing against the broad trunk of one of the massive trees. Ben moved over to him, hesitating when he reached him. 

Hux pulled him against him, his bare chest pressing against Ben's robes. Without a word Hux kissed him, pressing his tongue in Ben's mouth. He let Ben take control of the kiss, eager to see where it went. 

Finally he pulled away. "We're alone now. What else can you do with your mouth?"

Hux was smart, and apparently had a wicked imagination. Ben didn't need to hear his thoughts about what he was hoping Ben would do next with his mouth. 

Thankful that the ground was dry under the thick foliage, Ben dropped to his knees before Hux, reaching to undo his pants. Hux's eyes widened and his chest moved faster. He watched attentively as Ben pulled his clothes down far enough to bare his erection. 

Ben held his gaze, which was greedy and anticipating, as he moved to nuzzle Hux's dick. He made a broken-off sound, one hand moving to clutch at Ben's curls. 

Enjoying the rare upper hand again, Ben teased him a little. He gripped the base with his hand, pumping a few times, then kissed the tip, but didn't open his mouth. 

Finally Hux broke. "Kriff, fuck, Ben! Do it. Do it, please." The hand tightened in his hair. 

"Fine," Ben allowed. "But you have to tell me when you're close. I can swallow it if you warn me."

"Swallow it? Oh fuck . . ." He said again. 

Grinning Ben opened his mouth and took Hux halfway in. 

"Oh!" Shouted Hux, gripping his hair a little too tightly. Ben shook his head and the fingers loosened. "Sorry." Hux mumbled. 

He worked him up and down a few times, taking him deeper with each pass. Hux had begun making an increasing variety of sounds, none of them coherent. He couldn't even manage a 'kriff' or a 'fuck' anymore. 

By the time Ben had worked his mouth down the entire shaft, Hux's legs were trembling and he was gripping Ben's hair too tightly again. The noises he was making were getting longer and more whiny sounding, a bit desperate. 

Ben started working him over thoroughly, picking up the pace with every bob of his head. He tried to focus on Hux, but the sounds he was making made his own dick throb between his legs. 

Finally Hux gasped, "oh, I'm close!" Followed by by a groan so deep Ben swore he could feel it in his own chest. He pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand, so Hux's head was across his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around him and ran it up the length. 

That was all Hux could take. His body seized, his hand gripped Ben's hair tightly, and his come filled his mouth. 

Ben swallowed, then continued until Hux pushed him off. "Enough, enough." He said weakly, breathing hard. "That was, that was . . . Mind blowing." He looked down, a long visible shiver running through him as he watched Ben let his dick slide from between his lips. 

Ben stood and leaned into him, pressing his own erection into Hux's thigh. He rutted against him, breathing into Hux's ear, hands gripping at his arms. Hux wrapped his hands into his robes, pulling him closer. "What do you want me to do for you?"

Ben rolled his hips. "I, I don't know. Can't think straight. No blood in my head."

Hux laughed at him, squeezing a hand between them to palm him. Ben moaned, pressing his nose behind Hux's ear, tastingth the skin there. Hux's beard scratched at his jaw. "I don't think I can use my mouth the way you can, but I'm quite accomplished with my hands."

Ben could only nod enthusiastically. 

Hux gently pushed him away, "sit, right here." He put Ben on the ground between the roots of the tree, his back against the trunk. After fixing his own clothes, he positioned himself between Ben's thighs, his legs open and propped over Ben's. He was able to handle him, and still get close. He took Ben's face between his hands and kissed him, slowly. Ben barely had the brain power to respond, but he did try. 

Then Hux fumbled with his robes, trying to get his dick out. When he finally had him in hand, he stroked him slowly, to get the feel of him. Ben pushed up into his hand, crying out mindlessly, hands braced on the surrounding roots. 

Hux ran his thumb over his slit, all around his head, knowing he was leaving a tingling arousal in his wake. He teased for a moment, then rewarded Ben's patience with a few strong strokes. Ben's eyes were squeezed shut and his head was thrown back against the tree trunk. Hux took the opportunity to lean forward and mouth at his throat. He could feel the vibration of Ben's noises under his mouth. He licked his skin, then sucked on his earlobe, the way Ben had done earlier. The way he had started all this. 

Hux pulled and twisted his hand, enjoying the way Ben's body reacted underneath him. He didn't care that when Ben spilled between them he dirtied them both. Hux just leaned heavily against him and enjoyed feeling his every twitch and moan through his chest. 

Finally they both quieted, Hux still laying across Ben's chest. Hux disengaged himself, prying his fingers loose from his dick, moving his legs off Ben's, scooting back a little. He dabbed at the come smeared across this stomach 

Ben smiled and sighed. "That was amazing." He stretched, then used the edge of his robe to clean himself up. He reached over and wiped off Hux as well. Then he tucked himself away.

*** **

As they were walking back Ben frowned. "Why do you say no everytime I suggest going to my shuttle?"

Hux glanced back at him. "I don't like letting Millie get close to ships, and I don't want her to get the idea of going aboard one. It would make it too easy for someone to take her."

Nodding, Ben said "I understand. I just wanted to be sure it wasn't because you didn't trust me."

Hux laughed. "Trust me, if I didn't want to stay in your ship, you wouldn't be able to keep me there."

"No, that is true. You can handle yourself."

Hux grinned ferally again. "You handle me just fine."

*** **

Are you using an app to view this? Are you paying to read this?? Come join us for Free directly on the ao3 website (& yes, it works great on mobile)! Authors never recieve $$ for their fanfics, even when someone else is charging you to look at them.


End file.
